


Make It Better

by killerweasel



Category: The LEGO Movie (2014)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-26
Updated: 2014-02-26
Packaged: 2018-01-13 20:16:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1239442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killerweasel/pseuds/killerweasel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Benny helps Good Cop.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Make It Better

Title: Make It Better  
Fandom: The Lego Movie  
Characters: Benny the Spaceman, Good Cop  
Word Count: 100  
Rating: G  
A/N: AU after The Lego Movie  
Warnings: n/a  
Summary: Benny helps Good Cop.

"Benny, I don't know about this."

"You said everything looks funny because your eyes aren't the same height. I'm going make everything better, Good Cop."

"You're going to have to erase what's there first. You'll erase... me."

"What if I only do it a piece at a time? Would that be better?"

"I think so."

"Hold still."

"Be careful."

"There, your eyes match again. Don't move or your glasses will be crooked."

"I'll be quiet so you can fix my mouth."

"Ta-da!"

"Benny, I feel like my old self again!"

"Want to go get some ice cream?"

"That sounds fantastic."


End file.
